Typically, as vehicle frames are constructed, certain portions of the frame are difficult to reach or access in order to perform various welding functions to fully reinforce the vehicle frame. These accessibility limitations can affect the efficiency in which a vehicle frame is constructed. Additionally, in various vehicles that require enhanced reinforcement, the issues of accessibility of welding mechanisms can be exacerbated, such that design choices for where to weld the various framing members can be very limited.